This Is Tonight
by KikoAmi-Chan
Summary: Tohma has a surprise for Shuichi. What will it be? Warning: YAOI. ShuxToh.


This Is Tonight.

Shuichi woke to see beautiful sea green eyes gazing down at him. He smiled and snuggled into the older man's chest. The blond kissed the top of his lovers head.

"Sleep well?" Shuichi smiled and nodded.

"Very well" He placed a gentle kiss on the lips of none other then Tohma Seguchi. Tohma smiled and kissed him back and ran his fingers through the silky pink hair.

"Do you know what day it is?" Shuichi grinned.

"How could I forget?" It was a year to date today. The day he and Tohma had become an official couple. He had left Yuki a few months prior. Now that he thinks back, he was never really happy with Yuki and when he and Tohma had first made love it set everything into perspective. Now he couldn't be happier. He was head over heels totally in love with the president of Ng Records. Tohma sat up and stretched.

"Start getting ready Shu-kun" Shuichi starred puzzled.

"Are we going somewhere?" Tohma smiled and got out of bed.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" An hour later they were in Tohma's car driving out of the city. Shuichi watched as the city soon turned into country. Tohma slid his hand over and interlocked his fingers with Shuichi's. Shuichi turned and smiled at him.

"We're almost there, about another ten minutes" Shuichi nodded, excitement growing in the pit of his stomach. They soon arrived to a beautiful building. They were at the hot springs. Shuichi looked over at Tohma.

"You really didn't have too…" Tohma leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes, I did. Come on." They walked into the beautifully decorated building and checked in. When they reached the king suite Tohma unlocked the door and let them inside. The room made Shuichi's jaw drop. There was a beautiful view of the springs and water fall. The room was a beige colour with simplistic but beautiful modern furniture. The bed was huge and circular with white Egyptian silk sheets and blankets.

"Tohma…This is beautiful" Tohma smiled and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist.

"Only the best for you" Shuichi smiled and kissed Tohma. After a short kissing session Tohma gently pulled away.

"Come. Let's go for a soak in the hot springs" Shuichi smiled and followed. After a long soak in the springs they headed back to the suite hand in hand. Tohma smiled sweetly at Shuichi.

"Close your eyes" Shuichi gave a confused looked but did as he was told.

"Ok they're closed" With that Tohma opened the door and led him inside.

"You can open them now" Shuichi removed his hands from his eyes and opened them. His jaw dropped. There in the middle of the room was a table set for two. There were candles, roses and rose petals everywhere. He turned to face Tohma who smiled.

"Happy anniversary" Shuichi hugged him

"Happy anniversary and thank you" He kissed Tohma who kissed him in return. Then taking his hand he led him to the table where dinner was waiting. They ate and talked about everything. Tohma took Shuichi's hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"Shuichi… I've been thinking about this for along time. I wanted to wait a bit more, but I can't. I need to do this now" Shuichi was confused. But when Tohma walked over and knelt down beside his chair it all clicked. Shuichi's eye's widened. Tohma smiled and pushed a lock of pink hair out of the singer's eyes.

"Shindou Shuichi. I would become the happiest man alive if you would become mine forever" With that he took out a simple black box. Inside was a simple gold band. Shuichi's eye's brimmed with tears.

"Shindou Shuichi, will you marry me?" Shuichi smiled, tears spilling over.

"Absolutely" With that said he hugged the older man tightly and allowed him to put the ring on his finger. Tohma wiped away his tears and kissed him passionately. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling them closer. Tohma deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Shuichi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Shuichi complied and allowed him entrance. Tongues danced as the kiss continued more passionately. Next thing Shuichi knew he was on his back on the bed. Tohma slid his hands under the singer's shirt feeling the soft delicate skin underneath. With one swift motion the shirt was off. He kissed a trail down to pink peaks. Taking one in his mouth he sucked and nipped earning him beautiful moans from the singer below him. Shuichi grabbed at the older mans shirt hem and with a little help pulled it over his head. Tohma threw the shirt across the room and captured Shuichi's lips in a passionate kiss. Shuichi brought his hips up to grind against Tohma. Tohma sucked and nipped at the tender flesh of Shuichi's neck while his hand's made quick work of the singer's pants. Pulling them down he kissed a trail down Shuichi's stomach and inner thigh. He slowly licked his way up the shaft. Shuichi moaned and buried his fingers in the blond's hair urging him on. Tohma flicked his tongue over the head earning a moan. He smiled and took the member in his mouth. Shuichi gasped at the heat. He moaned loudly feeling Tohma bob his head while running his tongue across the head. Tohma pulled away and kissed his lover; pulling away he started sucking his fingers. Once they were coated well he ran a slicked finger around the pink entrance. Shuichi shuddered in anticipation. Tohma attacked Shuichi's neck again while sliding one slicked finger inside. Shuichi hissed and after the pain passed started to move against the finger. Tohma inserted another finger and started scissoring his lover. When Shuichi was well stretched, Tohma made quick work of his own pants and placing himself at the entrance, slowly entered. Tohma moaned at the tightness. Shuichi wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him into a searing kiss. Tohma slowly started to thrust in and out of his fiancé. Shuichi moaned and brought his hips to meet Tohma's thrusts urging him to go faster. Tohma obliged and sped up while he ran his tongue along Shuichi's lip asking to be let in. Soon enough it was a race to the finish line. Shuichi let out a loud moan and Tohma felt him tense.

"Tohma!!" Shuichi came hard spreading his seed on his lover's stomach. Tohma moaned feeling Shuichi clench around his member sending him over the edge shortly after.

"Shuichi!" Tohma buried his head into his lover's neck and came inside him. Tohma shakily pulled out and flopped down beside Shuichi pulling him close. Shuichi snuggled in close and gently kissed Tohma.

"I love you" Tohma smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too" Soon they we're both sound asleep in each other's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I really hope you liked it! Ya it's fluff. But I couldn't help it. Tohma and Shuichi are so cute together ) Well review and let me know what you think!


End file.
